


Change of Weather (Still Together When It Ends)

by Aerica_Menai



Series: Like an Onigiri in a Fruits Basket [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings, biromantic heteroflexible!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerica_Menai/pseuds/Aerica_Menai
Summary: Haru and Rin have some important conversations as Haru has some revelations.
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Series: Like an Onigiri in a Fruits Basket [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543870
Kudos: 18





	Change of Weather (Still Together When It Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @grayraincurtain and @paalme - thank you, you're the best <3
> 
> I kept thinking about Haru's talk with Kyo from the first part of series and wondering how he came to those conclusions...hence this fic.
> 
> Title from Sunday Morning by Maroon 5

When Haru first tried to explain it to Rin, she slapped him and disappeared for a week. Blurting out, “I’m in love with both you and Yuki” had been pretty doomed to misunderstanding.

(Later, she confessed that she had been following Yuki, to confirm that Haru wasn’t cheating. Once she realized he wasn’t, she came back to talk to Haru. She admitted that it wasn’t one of her finest moments.)

But for now, Haru was just faced with a clearly angry Rin – he had some explaining to do. Luckily, he had done his research while she was gone, and had a better idea of what to say. “First of all, I just want you to know, there will never be anything between me and Yuki,” he started. “He’s completely straight and has no interest in me that way.”

“If he’s completely straight,” Rin asked coldly, “what are you?”

“Biromantic heterosexual,” Haru stated calmly.

Rin blinked. “How can you be both bi and straight?”

“Well, I’m not. Not really. While a lot of people have parallel romantic and sexual orientations – who they’re romantically and sexually attracted to – that’s not true for everyone.” Haru gestures to Rin. “You and Yuki are straight, romantically and sexually attracted to a gender different than your own – you to men, Yuki to women. You following me?”

Rin nodded.

“Cool. I, on the other hand, am biromantic – romantically attracted to both my own gender and genders different to mine – and heterosexual.”

“Meaning, like us, sexually attracted to gender different than yours.” Rin said.

“Right,” Haru agreed. There was a possible caveat to that but…Rin had been aggrieved enough. Better to let her cool down and give himself some time to figure out before he set her off needlessly. 

***

And of course, with Haru’s luck, that delay came to bite him in the ass. He came home two months later to find Rin poring through his supposedly-well-hidden yaoi stack. 

“What is this?” she asked evenly.

Haru tried to deflect. “I wanted to see what all the fuss was about? You have a number of these series yourself,” he tried. Entirely true, if not the entire truth.

Rin’s scowl grew darker. “I know that’s not it, Haru. Tell me the truth.” She hesitated. “Don’t I deserve that?” she asked, softer.

Haru folded like the well-trained boyfriend he was. “They’re…part of an experiment,” he sighed. “I’m not sure I’m 100% heterosexual. Or at least – ” He stopped, trying to find the right phrasing as Rin’s scowl became a lot less dark and lot more confused. 

“I’m not entirely turned off by the idea. With the right guy…I think I could be interested in trying to have sex with him.”

Ran’s face cleared. “So…you think you’re bisexual too?”

“Not exactly,” Haru hedged. “I don’t know if there’s exactly a term for this, but – even though I’m not sexually attracted to men, the idea of it is…interesting.” He paused for a second before quickly continuing, “Not that I’m in any way unhappy with us or ever going to cheat on you! This is all entirely hypothetical, never to be put into practice, since we’re dating and monogamous and I’m in love with you, obviously.” He shrugged nervously. “So I didn’t want you worrying about it or getting the wrong idea or – mmph.”

Rin cut him off with a kiss. “You’re sweet to worry about my feelings, and I get why you might want to try and figure this out for yourself before talking to me, but.” She bit her lip. “I worry more when you hide things from me. I love you, I love *all* of you, and I don’t want you to think you have to hide anything from me,” she said softly.

Haru turned to face her, eyes twinkling. “Even if it’s my Yuki fantasy?” he asked gravely.

“You’re such a dick!” she shrieked, smacking him with a pillow. 

After their pillow fight ended and they were cuddling, Rin sighed. “And yes, you weirdo, I’m happy to listen to your Yuki fantasy if you want to share it.” She paused. “Although I’ll never, ever be able to look him in the eye again, I’m sure. You have a filthy mind.”

Haru smirked. “You love my filthy mind,” he purred.

Rin flushed. “Yeah, yeah I do,” she finally muttered. And as they fell asleep, Haru thanked whatever force or being had brought this amazing woman into his life.


End file.
